This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Familial Cancer Registry (FCR) is a bank of information and specimens from men and women who are members of high risk breast cancer families. The FCR is a valuable resource for researchers focusing on risk factors for cancer, identification of cancer susceptibility genes, and cancer screening and prevention strategies. The FCR collects questionnaire data on personal medical history, family history of cancer, cancer risk factors, and cancer screening practices. FCR participants are contacted annually to obtain any updates to the family or personal medical histories. In addition, the FCR requests a blood sample from participants so that DNA may be extracted and stored for use in future studies. The FCR also requests medical records to verify cancer diagnoses and to verify surgeries undertaken for the prevention of cancer. Finally, the FCR requests tissue (tumor and non-tumor) leftover from surgeries already performed. FCR resources are available to qualified researchers and may often be provided to the researcher without re-contacting participants. However, FCR participants may be re-contacted by the FCR staff regarding participation in certain special studies when there is a need (e.g. cancer screening studies).